It is estimated that the modern game of golf originated in 15th-century Scotland and has continued to grow into a popular sport that is widely played both on the amateur level and on the professional level. Currently, the game is played by approximately 25 million people in the United States and approximately 60 million people worldwide. There are approximately 17,600 golf courses in the United States and approximately 35,000 golf courses worldwide.